Practical Assessment
by Uh.yeah
Summary: Light hearted TenRose randomness. Because the new series is going way too fast.


Something is very wrong with me. I have no idea what this is. I suppose it just goes to show that I should never, ever start writing a story at two in the morning….

**Disclaimer**: it all belongeth to the BBCeth. Yeth. Indeedeth.

* * *

"Alright, Rose," said the Doctor, standing back from her, "Let's see what you make of this." 

"Are you testing me?" asked Rose, hands on her hips, laughing at him.

"I wouldn't say that," said the Doctor, screwing his face up, "Just a pop quiz. Or practical assessment."

Rose laughed and he watched her fondly, as she furrowed her brow in concentration and leant in to get a closer look.

"Ok," said Rose, crouching down, "It's a small box. Which is odd, because you told me the people here have a phobia of square shapes. It's blue, when every other material here is green and…." She poked her tongue out the side of her mouth as she thought.

The Doctor watched, growing more amused. He smirked as she jumped in response to a small noise.

"And there's a quiet shrieking noise coming from inside!" she exclaimed, "Doctor, is there something trapped in there?"

"Very good," answered the Doctor, grinning.

He slipped his glasses on and crouched down next to her, Sonic Screwdriver ready.

"Yep," he seemed to confirm to himself, "that appears to be it."

"Doctor," prompted Rose, staring at him, "If there's something trapped in here, we should get it out."

He smiled at her warmly; Rose didn't change.

"You'll want to listen to this," he said, leaning back so he was resting on his elbows, "This is interesting. "

Rose settled back and watched him fondly, as she recognised his excitement at telling her something completely new. It would never grow old.

"The creature inside there, is known as a Krulan. It's very small, pink and hates the colour blue. It comes from another planet where it's considered to be something of a pest. A bit like what you humans think of moles. Anyway, if one of those aliens finds a Krulan in its nest, or garden, it drags it out and sticks it in a blue box. Then, it's dropped down onto this planet. Where it knows that it won't be set free because all the people are too afraid to come near a square box. Every now and again, a Sweeper comes and gathers up all the blue boxes and releases the Krulans on another planet where they clear up litter, are considered an asset to society and live happily ever after. But sometimes, one - like this one - gets missed. And it sends off really violent distress signals, which the TARDIS picks up. So here we are, all set to rescue it."

Rose shook her head at him, "You're making that up."

The Doctor threw his head back and laughed.

"I'm not, it's all true," he said, turning his head to face her.

"But it's ridiculous!" protested Rose.

"I know, I know. But it's not like I organised it all. Although, thinking about it, I could have done. Not sure my memory's what it used to be…"

"It's so stupidly complicated, though. Why don't they just take them to the other planet straightaway, instead of messing around with the blue boxes?"

"You know," said the Doctor, frowning slightly, "I have no idea. And that's saying something. I expect it's been built up from some kind of tradition. It may even constitute as a display of manliness."

"What," asked Rose, "sticking a pink creature in a blue box? How is that manly, other than in your mind?"

"Hey! Ok, well, maybe not a display of _manliness_, as such. But it could still be a tradition. Anyway, background information aside, pick that up and we'll take it back to the TARDIS."

"You're treating me like a bloody donkey," moaned Rose, but she picked up the box anyway.

"You'd be the first talking donkey I've met since…"

"Shrek?" offered Rose, helpfully.

"Well, I was going to say Gentrathinkel 4, but Shrek would do just as well. Probably more familiar."

"I have no idea if that's an insult or not," huffed Rose.

* * *

Rose stood to one side as the Doctor used the Sonic Screwdriver to unlock the small, blue box. 

He tilted his head to look up at Rose, squinting in the sunlight.

"Here," he said, motioning to her to come closer, "why don't you do the honours? Just pull that bit down," he said, as she knelt next to him.

Rose gently pulled the front flap of the blue box back and they both took a step back as they waited for the creature to emerge.

"God," whispered Rose, "I feel like I'm on one of those daytime wildlife programs." She put on a low, breathy, David Attenborough voice, "And here...we wait for the Krulan…to emerge… and be united with his fellow Krulans… in a state of freedom and peace."

The Doctor laughed and joined in, "Having travelled across the universe we hope that here, at least, the Krulan will be safe."

On a sudden impulse, he reached out and playfully took Rose's hand. Shocked at how familiar and yet _un_familiar the touch was, Rose went quiet. But she soon spoke up again when the pink creature finally poked its head out of the box, then shot out once it realised the way was clear.

"Doctor!" she squealed, moving closer, "It's so cute!"

"Cute?" repeated the Doctor, watching her, "I wouldn't say it's cute. I've always thought they looked a bit like a Furby."

"Furbys were cute," said Rose, watching as the Krulan sat back, pricking its ears up.

"I never thought so," said the Doctor, "I always thought they were a rather frightening thing to give to a kid. I mean the eyes… the voice…" He shook his head, "Not one of humankind's best inventions."

"Doctor," said Rose, looking up at him, "You know, I always wanted a Furby…"

He looked at her, then widened his eyes as he realised her meaning.

"Oh, no, Rose," he warned, "You cannot have a Krulan as a pet. They're pretty destructive. I can't let one onboard the TARDIS."

"Why not?" pouted, Rose.

"Well, they're destructive pests. They'd ingest the central wiring. The TARDIS would go ballistic and probably refuse to take us anywhere ever again. So the answer, Rose, is no."

"Ok," said Rose after a while, standing up, "I was probably just thrown by the fact that it was pink. And so cute. But I get your point, I mean, I don't want the TARDIS mad at me, or anything."

The Doctor sighed in relief and smiled at her as she walked back over to join him.

"If you really want a pet…" began the Doctor.

"Nah," said Rose, smiling sweetly, "Why would I want a pet when I've got you, Doctor?"

"Hey!" he cried, but laughed. "That's good, because it always gets complicated when a companion gets their own companion."

She linked her arm through his and together, they began walking back to the TARDIS.

"You know," said Rose, "This is weird."

"How?" Asked the Doctor, frowning, slightly.

"Well, we haven't been involved in any big, desperate battle. We just set one little thing free - no saving the world or anything."

"We saved a life," pointed out the Doctor, "Just as important."

"I know, I know," said Rose, "It's just unfamiliar. You know, walking back to the TARDIS all casually, without having sorted out bad guys or feared for our lives."

"If it would help, we could run manically back to the TARDIS," suggested the Doctor, his eyes glinting.

"S'alright," said Rose, resting her head against his shoulder, "I think I'll just savour the moment, thanks."

They walked a little further in a comfortable silence.

Suddenly, Rose snapped her head up.

"Nope," she declared, "not working for me."

"No," agreed the Doctor, quickly, "me neither."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her, as they began a desperate dash back to the TARDIS, laughing hysterically.

* * *

What the hell? I have no idea where this came from. How strange. 


End file.
